User blog:J1coupe/Papers, Please: A Story. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 6 Finale.
And Here. We. Go. FINALLY, I have managed to get this Finale done! I have been working on this literally all day today, and I'm so glad I have been able to finish this up by tonight. So, welcome to the Epic Finale of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! Today, I bring you something rather different from my original rap battles. Have you ever heard of an indie game called Papers, Please? In the game, you play as a border inspector deciding whom to let in and whom to deny from entering the dystopian country of Arstotzka. However, it's not just an endless paperwork you're going through in the game, but you have to make moral decisions and take sides in political fights in order to reach one of the multiple endings. So, in order to make this a whopping finale, I decided to use the idea suggested to me by Bantha- and make this a battle with a story, like Trump vs Scrooge. I like to thank Noah, Meat, and Killer as well for helping me choose the appropriate rappers and reading up on the lyrics I have written. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Just like last time, I know people hate listening to multiple beats. So I decided to put them together- but be warned, my editing skills are extremely shitty. Lyrics Inspector_1.png|The Inspector Robed_1.png|Robed Figure EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESSS... THE INSPECTOR! VERSUS! THE ROBED FIGURE! PAPERS, PLEASE. Robed Figure: (starts at 0:13) Greetings, I'm a traveler, trying to find Ancient Glyphs that exist around the world, so I'm on a Journey, and Arstotzka is next on my list So let me through, you don't want to challenge me. I do not like to repeat; I cameo'd in'' Flow'', isn't that enough to show you that I cannot be beat? Inspector: (starts at 0:26) Looks like you've got all the paperworks, whatever you're supposed to be But if this arrogant abomination think he's good, allow me to show thee That this B-rated Doctor Who and his scarf cannot simply step up to me Your Journey lies on my hands, and I'll turn you White like a banshee I'll take your best soundtrack award right off with dope rhymes I drop, Interrogate you nonstop, even with your companions I'll still be at the top You even got rejected from PS All-Stars, we're simply on a different class even as an indie game, got that? Now, screw off! I'll let you pass. Robed Figure: (starts at 0:53) I'm an elusive hero, you're no more than a slave to your government It's ironic that an idiot like you is checking for others' requirements But either way, you've let me pass, so I won't try to match your wit However open your eyes wide, Inspector, the sandstorm is about to hit... NEXT! (As the inspector yell out, a tall South American man walks up) (As he take out his badge that says CIA, he looks up to the inspector to be revealed as...) RICO RODRIGUEZ! PAPERS, PLEASE. Rico Rodriguez: (starts at 1:19) I'm at the Devil's Drop Zone, and I see Cerberus is guarding the door (HA!) I'm CIA; don't mess with me or with this pissant I'll wipe the floor This Atari-graphic indie game better know that he's outta my League; So now let me through or Roco Rico's gonna drop some lyrical plague! Inspector: (starts at 1:30) That badge won't work, Rico, I'm not falling for your pathetic schemes, you can dream, but there's no Pa-nau way you'll break this regime, I'm your Reaper, stinging the Scorpion back to Sweden defamed, Your ego's as big as your map, but your brain's empty as your game! In lieu of grappling others, you should get yourself out rapidly Before I send your ass parachuting back to your Modern Family I won't let you cross the border, hombre, YOU are against the law! So you've been denied, Nathan Drake wannabe! Reason: JUST CAUSE! Rico Rodriguez: (starts at 1:52) I hope they pay you well, blind dog, but you can't just deny me! When my rhymes invade you like privacy in your game's nudity I'll walk away, but beware; the Agency'll be back for your series And then your family's heat would be the very least of your worries... NEXT! (A man with a mask steps up and grumpily looks at the inspector) (The inspector waits for the paperwork, but instead he hears a knock on his window) (The mysterious man takes his blood-stained mask off and reveal himself to be...) JAMES EARL CASH! PAPERS, PLEASE. James Earl Cash: (starts at 2:14) I ain't got nothing, but you better still open this goddamn border Or like Piggsy, I'll put this retarded ass out of fucking order Your rhymes are an utter discrepancy, how's THAT for your papers? So OPEN UP! I'm getting sick of you like I'm your creator! Inspector: (starts at 2:24) On a Manhunt, are we? But no papers means you aren't getting in Especially when I can Cash you in for the myriads of your sins So watch, folks, as this faux Forty-Seven leave the border schooled Call me'' the Director,'' because in here, you gotta follow MY rules! I'll lyrically execute you, no need to put you behind the bars I may live in a Class-8 Apartment, but I'M the true Rockstar! This battle is your doom, so I hope your free time was well-spent! Roll the Credits! The film of this sociopath has reached its end James Earl Cash: (starts at 2:45) Oh, now you've gone and pissed me off, you fucking waste of space Watch the blood of the Innocentz as I terrorize this whole place! Say Hi to my fam' for me, 'cause for you, I've got something special! Now I'll show you why I am crowned the most'' controversial...'' (Cash smirks as he takes out a machine gun and starts shooting at people) (The beat comes to a screeching halt as gunshots and screams are heard) (Eventually Cash is killed, and the inspector pops his head out to see...) Inspector: (starts at 3:01) SERGIU, NO! THAT FUCK JUST KILLED MY FRIEND! ' And I couldn't even defend him... is this the bitter end? Guard: ''(starts at 3:06) Shut up and do your job! This better not ruin'' the Party's'' rep! You'll never speak of this or you'll have them at your doorstep! Inspector: (starts at 3:11) People are dead but they're too busy trying to hide the incident? So much for a great country when nobody is trying to be vigilant! No, that's far too insolent; I don't want to be dragged to the dark; I can't let the Party be disappointed... I should go back to my work. '''NEXT! (A hooded figure walks in, handing the inspector a paper) (Curiously Inspector flips the paper, and "The Order Knows" is written in it) (As the inspector looks back at the hooded figure with confusion, he takes his hood off to be revealed as...) STARKILLERRRR!! PAPERS, PLEASE. Starkiller: (starts at 3:33) This Jedi is known for wrecking havoc, but today I come for peace Cash wasn't on our side, and you have my sympathy for the deceased I can blow you up like a Death Star, but only reason I'm being polite Is because I know you can help us; you know this country isn't right! Inspector: (starts at 3:45) F.U., Vader's whore! I don't take orders from a non-canonical clone You can force a Star Destroyer but I simply cannot be overthrown I'll break you like the Rules of Two; decimate you, I am ruthless! Starkiller's only known for Killing Star Wars worse than George Lucas! My Modus Operandi is to throw V wannabes like you in jail For my loyalty to the Glorious Arstotzka shall always prevail ... But maybe The Apprentice is freeing me from all the rules I abide Could it be true that I actually am the one who's on the Dark Side? Starkiller: (starts at 4:07) Wake up, Inspector, you and I both know you've come to a realization It's the end of this nation, they brought themselves into a damnation So open your eyes! See your dead friends! You might end up the same! Understand that this place isn't a paradise as your superiors claim... Inspector: (starts at 4:18) Maybe you're right; Why don't I ever listen to what other people say? In the cold floor my comrades lay, for I've learned it the hard way. But as it may be, now I am determined to make them all pay So tell me, Starkiller, what must I do for the brighter future days? Starkiller: (starts at 4:30) Comes an Arstotzka's dog after me who knows of our secrets You must kill him before he exposes The Order's weaknesses Your family will be safe, but you know your fate if you follow through- With your blood comes a new dawn; May the Force be with you... (Starkiller walks past the border, and immediately a guy steps up. Starkiller points at him and nods before disappearing) Inspector: (starts at 4:41) We've suffered far enough, in the shackles of the plutocrats '' ''With me starts a revolution; light the spark where it's at! '' ''(The Inspector loads his gun and loudly gulps) Be proud, kids; don't remember today as the day you lost your pa '' ''But the day Hope has returned... GLORY TO NEW ARSTOTZKA! (The Inspector points the gun at the screen, and as a gunshot is heard the screen goes black) ... WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE... EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Poll WHO WON? The Inspector Robed Figure Rico Rodriguez James Earl Cash Starkiller Note And That's it for Season 6! I can't believe I actually got this out today, I have been working on this for literally forever. I hope you guys enjoyed the story- if you do not fully understand the story, I'll write down a summary below. See you guys in Season 7... very soon! Summary: The Inspector is just another civilian living in the glorious Arstotzka; His job as a border inspector is to let people who have the right papers through, and deny those who don't. He goes through his usual ordeal, letting the Robed Figure in and rejecting Rodriguez until he meets Cash. When the Inspector refuses to let Cash in, he shoots up the place, resulting in the death of the Inspector's friend, Sergiu. But after seeing that the Arstotzkan government is trying to cover up the incident, the Inspector starts to feel skeptic towards the glorious Arstotzka. Then he meets Starkiller, who is from the secret order, who convinces the Inspector that this country indeed is wrong. The Inspector decides to follow Starkiller's order and kill the man who holds the vital information against the order, to save The Order so they can overthrow Arstotzka- in exchange of his life. He knew that he'll be executed for shooting an innocent man, but he urges to himself that this is just merely a start of a great revolution, and he's the one lighting the spark. Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts